ckifandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia District
The Georgia District is one of the districts within Subregion G and consists of 26 clubs divided into 5 divisions: Coastal, Metro, Mountains, Perimeter, and Plains. Events Club Officer Leadership Training (COLT) The COLT program is a training session held each spring for all newly elected club officers (President, Vice-President, Secretary, Treasurer). ' ' COLT training covers all areas of being a club officer by providing specific training for each board position. *Presidents will discover how to run both board meetings *Vice-Presidents receive extensive training with the MELT (Membership Education Leadership Training) program. *Secretaries learn how to prepare and submit Club Monthly Reports and take minutes at meetings. *Treasurers learn tips for collecting and submitting dues, as well as useful advice for planning fundraisers and preparing a budget. District Officer Training Conference (DOTC) District Officer Training Conference (DOTC) is a weekend-long retreat typically held in April of each year and is specially designed for the newly-elected and -appointed board members. Topics covered in this intense weekend-long training include: *Public speaking skills *Conflict resolution *Motivation *Parliamentary procedure *Policy issues *Writing newsletters and business letters *Specific office and committee chair training *Working with the K-Family *Goal Setting Fall Membership Retreat (FMR) Each November, the Georgia District of Circle K hosts its annual Fall Membership Retreat, also known as FMR. It is held at the FFA/FCCLA Center in Covington, GA. FMR is a great conference to start off the new school year with Circle K club members, and offers a chance to meet and connect with the Georgia district board and other Circle K'ers. At FMR, Circle K'ers learn more about what Circle K is and how to be the most effective member possible. There are workshops on leadership, the history of Circle K, and much more. There are always events, games, and prizes. Service Social Tour (SST) ''' SST is a weekend-long event where students from all over Georgia gather for service projects and social events (i.e. a lock-in). Circle K'ers carpool to a number of places and perform service projects while also getting to know each other and having fun. '''District Convention (DCON) The Georgia District Convention is usually held one weekend in early Spring. The main focus of this conference is to elect district officers for the upcoming year and to recognize clubs, officers and members for their outstanding achievements for the past year. The convention usually starts on Friday evening with Opening Session and lasts until Sunday morning Closing Session when we retire our old district board and install our new district officers. During this awesome weekend, there is also a talent show, workshops, service projects, a Presidents' Banquet, K-Family Breakfast, Pie-in-the-Face Fundraiser, and more! The dress varies from club casual to dinner formal, and the agenda is usually packed with Caucuses, House of Delegates, and Workshops, but there is always time set aside to “hang out” and just enjoy a great weekend with some new and old friends! History (This section pulled from "A History of the Georgia District of Circle K International" - compiled by Dia Stokes Kelly and the Georgia Circle K website www.georgiacirclek.org.) Circle K was introduced in Georgia in 1949 by Dr. George M. Sparks of the Atlanta Kiwanis Club. The first Georgia Circle K club was chartered on February 22, 1950 at what is now Georgia State University. The Georgia District of Circle K was formed in 1959 under the discretion of Mr. J. R. Griggs with 18 clubs. Interesting Dates: *May 8, 1956 - The First Annual Georgia District meeting was held with approximately 50 people in attendance. *October 13, 1959 - The Georgia District of Circle K was officially formed with Jim Buchanan of Reinhardt College as the first Governor. *1973 - Women were formally allowed to join Circle K. *January 1979 - The first Y'all conference is held at Rock Eagle. *2000 - "Circle K Fever. Catch It! It Lasts Forever" is introduced as an on-going theme for the District. *February 20-22, 2009 - The Georgia District of Circle K International celebrated its 50th anniversary. Part of Our Team: Category:Districts